In The Locket
by AristaneLale
Summary: Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki is a 19 year old a "free spirit" going off to college in Japan. No women or man can change his "free" behavior. Well that was till he met his adorable little roommate Sasuke Uchiha. Set in "present" time. Set in our time.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving and Meeting

**In The Locket**

**By Ari-chan**

**Summary**: Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki is a 19 year old a "free spirit" going off to college in Japan. No women or man can change his destructive behavior. Well that was till he met his adorable little roommate Sasuke Uchiha. NaruSasuNaru, KibaHina, other pairing will be revived later on. This is not a oneshot, I'm hoping for a good 30 chapter story or maybe 50. _But I'm a review monster I survive on reviews and encouragement, wants and needs._

**Warning**: Future BoyxBoy. Don't like, don't read I'm not forcing you to. Cussing, mention of violent acts, upcoming fluffiness, sorta M in later chapter (I will always warn you, so you can skip the part if you don't like it.) Character will be out of character (*cough* Sasuke *cough*), not too much, but enough to notice. I do not hate Sakura but she will be a little clingy, like other girls head over heels in love.

**Disclaimer- I will never own Naruto nor would Sensei ever let me.**

**This is Ari-chan**- English

This is Ari-chan- Japanese

**Ari-chan**: Welcome to my first fanfiction! I'm open to opinions and review but play nice! I rewrote this many times and I'm finally satisfied ***nods head***

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_You call me an angel,_

_But can you not see?_

_The truth behind these wings,_

_And the thousand of demons who cling to me…_

_Faking them._

_~Aristane Lale, I Am No Angel_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

* * *

A six foot blonde, practically man, put his last suitcase in his orange Jaguar F-type. He was heading to a new life away from his family and old friends. He was done being trapped in a world he didn't chose to belong to.

**"I just don't understand! Why Japan, Naruto?!"** A beautiful short red haired, hotheaded teenager nearly shouted. She was wearing a short dark blue pleated skirt with a white tank top exposing her pierced belly button and cleavage.

**"I told you already, Kyuubi. I need to get away from here, from you..."** Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki said, future heir to half the world controlling Namikaze Corporation. He was a breathe taking blonde, with the brightest blue eyes, and caramel tan skin. But his features of his god-like face were etch with half pain and half annoyance.

**"Naruto! I love you, please stay! You're my everything!"** She said desperately trying to make him understand.

**"Kyuubi, I told you from the start that I would never commit."** Naruto sighed. It's not like he doubted her love for him, he knew she did too well, actually.

Kyuubi stopped and comb back through her memory, indeed she was told that. But that didn't stop her from loving Naruto. He was too easy to love. A beautiful free spirit that once you got close to was the sun himself, every woman's dream. Oh, how Kyuubi loved him, even with the dark demons that faked the golden haired boy's wings. She loved him with all his sins and gave him her redemption. She gave him a place to belong to. What more could he want? Right?

**"I thought… I thought I was doing a good job on easing your demons. I thought you loved me. I.. I-I guess that's not me in that locket…?"** She pointed to the round golden locket with a encrusted brass rose in the middle of it, that Naruto never took off. He always told Kyuubi it was a gift from "someone special" and that only that person, who he loves most, is in there. It opened by accident one day and she saw red hair, about the same tone of her own.

**"What? Oh..No"** Naruto said, having no clue what to do with the girl breaking down in front of him. Usually he wouldn't care, it was nothing new, but this was _Kyuubi_. She was special and had always been there for him.

**"I don't believe it…W-w-who else would it be but me?"** Kyuubi shook with misery, who else could he love?

**"It's not you."** Naruto said gently, just barely a whisper.

**"Then who?! I know you sleep around a lot but I know you never get attached! I'm the only one you keep around!"** She cried. _It couldn't be true!_

Naruto sighed, **"It's my mother… don't cry please. I'm not worth your tears."**

Kyuubi's heart broke into two. How could she forget? Naruto loved his mother more than_ anything_ in the world. **"Naruto, I loved you for years... You're a cold hearted bastard sometimes but I still loved you. How can you throw me away and leave me to rot?! Please don't do this to me! If you still insist on leaving let me come with you, you know I will in a heart beat."**

**"Kyuubi… I can't say you can because that will give you hope. But just be happy… here, okay?"** Naruto gave a remorseful smile and embraced her one last time. He then drove off to the airport without looking back. He loved Kyuubi like a good friend, maybe a sister, but it wasn't _love_. Naruto had a lot of growing up before he fell into the hole, that he knew. He was guilty of sinful things, multiple sex partners, fights, some drugs, and other typical teenage things. He hadn't met a person to satisfy his high. Not the he'd expected to. Needing a new change in life he decided to throw himself in his father's company like the old man always pressed, but on one condition. He choose where he got his education. His father wasn't exactly thrilled about him going halfway across the world to his mother's birthplace, but dealt with it. In the end, Naruto would be taking over the company like he always planned. Naruto quit the drugs, which was hard, but smoking got him through it. Trading a nastier habit for a less nasty one. Killing himself all the same. He hoped his roommate doesn't mind the smell…

* * *

**_~IN THE LOCKET~_**

Stunning raven haired boy named, Sasuke Uchiha, made his way to his room, accompanied by his childhood friends. The first one was Shikamaru Nara, a boy genius but always is either napping or looking to the clouds, with him, Chouji Akimichi munching away at food. Behind them was Rock Lee carrying some of Sasuke's boxes, and Kiba Inuzuka a loud and brash brunette.

"What's your dorm number, Sasu-chan?" Kiba teased,with the childhood name.

"Shut up, Kiba! And it's 676 third floor…" Sasuke sighed frustrated.

"Heh, do you know who your roomie's gonna be?" Kiba asked, with a cheeky grin.

"Nope." He said popping the "p".

"OH! I HOPE HE CAN BE A YOUTHFUL FRIEND TO ALL OF US!" Lee said proudly and the rest groaned. Lee was becoming more and more like Gai-sensei everyday. _God help._

They got the dorm to see the door was already opened and someone was unpacking. The guys stopped completely shocked by the golden ray of sunshine hair that didn't need any light to shine. Sasuke let his eyes wonder, the man was a good four inches taller than himself, tanned skin that made Sasuke wonder if it was natural, some muscles ripped through the low black skinny jeans and jumper he was wearing, his blonde hair was long and stopped what appeared to be the chin, and it was spiky. In other words, the blonde was walking sex... Or just Sasuke's type. Uchiha's have a thing for blondes. Sasuke was _rudely_ interrupted from his from his eye candy when Kiba yelled.

"N- Naruto?! Is that you? That is you right?!" Kiba said launching himself at the blonde_ before_ it was even confirmed.

Naruto turned around to reveal the cobalt blue eyes he was hiding, and smiled brightly at the dog boy. The smile was so bright and warm it seemed to light the whole room up.

**"Kiba? Dog-breathe! I missed you man!"** Naruto said in English and hugged Kiba. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a_ little_ jealous of that.

"Dude, _Japanese_ man! This ain't America, Blondie!" Hugging the blonde close.

"Heheh, sorry it's a habit. Hey, are you my roommate?" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Nah man, but here meet my people, Shikamaru from middle school, Chouji, Lee, and Sasuke your roomie." He said the name of each of "his people", like he was some prophet speaking to a new believer.

Naruto's eye landed on the Uchiha and he smiled with a wink, "Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya babe."

Now saying Sasuke blushed would be very, _very_ wrong. Uchiha's _do not_ blush. But just this once, he's gonna admit it, because oh boy was he red.

* * *

**_~In The Locket~_**

**Few minutes earlier Naruto POV**

I walked into dorm 676 with amused look, everybody was watching me like I was a piece of meat, which I probably was. Walking through the door I realized it was bigger than I expected. About the size of a good scale apartment. There was a big room with two red cherry wood full size beds on the opposite sides was through a short hallway, looked to be enough room for a couch and t.v, the matching cherry wood desk was also on the same wall as the beds with built in closets, and a small kitchen with the basic was off the the right side on the door, across the kitchen was the bathroom at the end of the hallway. It was nice.

Deciding I would put my clothes away since all I brought was my clothes and textbooks. Figuring I'd go shopping for bedding and other things later today. Also, I always needed to pick his car and buy a new motorcycle. I crashed my old one 6 months ago back in California. Caught in my own musings I didn't notice another presence behind me.

"N- Naruto?! Is that you? That is you right?!" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and my eyes widen to a great sight! My best friend in middle school, Kiba Inuzuka, from when I attended school in Japan. Truthfully, I was the one who cut the contact after... the accident.

**"Kiba? Dog-breathe! I missed you man!"** I said forgetting I was speaking in my native tongue.

"Dude, Japanese man! This ain't America, Blondie!" The dog boy said with a hearty laugh.

"Heheh, sorry it's a habit. Hey are you my roommate?" I said while rubbing the back of my neck nervously, a habit I tend to do.

"Nah man, but here meet my people, Shikamaru from middle school, Chouji, Lee, and Sasuke your roomie." He said with a hint of arrogance.

I made eye contact with each person. Shikamaru I did recognize with he high ponytail and all, the boy who was so fucking lazy but still got top scores on the exams. Chouji was a fairly large boy, I'm not one to judges a man weight, with long light brown hair. Lee was surprising to look at, it seemed he had an obsession with green, cause that's all he was wearing besides a black studded belt and yellow orange sock things. And lastly, Sasuke. One word,**_ GORGEOUS_**. Blue hue hair that glistened in the light, matching ebony eyes, and fair skin that would make _any_ girl jealous. I thought I died and gone to hell the way my heart was racing. Never in the short life of, Naruto Uzumaki, have I _ever_ been this attracted to someone.

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya babe." I winked at the gorgeous man, a little flirty. And I was very pleased when the white skin turned scarlet.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

How was it? Like? Hate?


	2. Chapter 2: Our Routine

**In The Locket**

**By Ari-chan**

Hey guys how are ya? I've been a little down and been trying really hard to get this up for you, I finally did it! I know I said there will be slight OCC but I take that back now, its pretty much OCC for most characters. Sorry about that. My fingers can't resist to make Sasuke sweet and human and Naruto a sexy bad boy. Heh, so stick with me, I'll try. It's a little shorter sorry. **Anyway I hope you sincerely like this story and remember I'm a review monster! XD**

P.S If your wondering how many chapters, I'm thinking it will be 50.

**Special Thanks- **

**_A special thanks to Megusiq (my first reviewer), you're wonderful (words don't do you justice), the only reason I got this chapter so fast is you!_**

**_ And to everyone who viewed and Favorited, thank you so so much. You're all amazing!_**

Disclaimer- Naurto = Not mine. Can never be mine.

Warnings: BoyxBoy, Cussing, Smoking, Perv teachers, and fluffiness. (^_^)b

My name is Ari- English

My name is Ari- Japanese

Special Notes-

Okay I totally skipped the school set up. Alright I decided to create a background story about the school. First I made the founder of the school Lady Chiho. In this story she had 3 grandsons one wanted to take art, the other medical, and the last wanted to create his own business. But each were very poor, gotten horrible grades in high school, and didn't want to go far away from home. So being a great grandmother she used her retirement money on building a college with three parts, Art, Medical, and Business. This university quickly became one of the top because it didn't matter your grades or money. It accepted all school scholarships and had a special test to see if you get in, so pretty much if you passed their test you were in. It is now the most recommend and prefered schools in all of Japan.

Now I will tell you who's studying what:

Lunch is at 12:30-1 p.m for all students

Chouji Akimichi- Food management

Sakura Haruno- Nurse

Hinata Hyuuga- Pediatrician

Neji Hyuuga (doesn't come in for a while)- Company Management,

Kiba Inuzuka- Vet Tech

Rock Lee- Personal Trainer (It falls under Medical)

Shikamaru Nara- Stock Management

Sasuke Uchiha- Artist (Mainly Painter)

Naruto Uzumaki- Company Management (Some time is spent for his father's company on the computer, so he's pretty much running it now)

Ino Yamanaka- Chiropractor

XXXXXXXXXX_

Serendipity- the luck that takes the form of discovering valuable or pleasant things that are not looked for or while looking for something else.

XXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

Chapter 2 Our Routine

Sasuke POV

We have been living together for over a month now and it's been surprising great. Living with Naruto, I have learned a few things:

1. He loves plants. After the second week I found our dorm had 8 little new creatures living with us; of orchids, vines, and herbs.

2. He loves cooking. Naruto has cooked every breakfast and dinner for us, it's better than my mom's cooking. Not that I'll ever tell them that.

3. He's ramen obsessed.

4. He's a chain smoker. I really hate the smell and I have a mild case of asthma (No one knows but the family), but I never said anything. I think he might have noticed though. Now he smokes outside and throws his clothes in the washer immediately after finishing, when he can. He goes through 2 packs a week. I'm pretty sure he doesn't have any lungs…

5. He's a morning person. Birds, sunshine, humming, all the works. Enough said.

So today was just like any other morning. 7:00 a.m Naruto's alarm went off singing the same tune: Get on up, up (1), he always keeps it very low I myself can barely hear it I'm surprised he can, must be selective hearing... He jumps out of his royal blue silk comforter and black sheets, charging for the shower. After done showering he walks out completely dressed, putting his clothes in the night before, humming some song I don't recognize. Next thing I know is that delicious aroma is filling my nose. It's a bittersweet type of relationship I have with Naruto's cooked breakfast, because I know that once he's done he'll wake me up. And sure enough, the beautiful blonde walks closer to my bed.

"Hey sleeping beauty wake up." He whispers softly… at first.

"Mhmm...9 minutes...and...25..more seconds...Kaa-san."

"Oh hell no. I am not your mother!" His loud and obnoxious voice kicks in,it does that when he's pissed. It's really my fault… this time.

Reluctantly I sit up, knowing I put him in one of his moods. Rubbing my eyes and glared at the still bury Naruto. Of course with messy morning hair and glassy eyes that Naruto finds "adorable" as he once told me, my glare doesn't do much.

"Come on, eat your food." He says grabbing me gently and all the while I'm still trying to burn a hole in him, it's a failure. After we get to the counter he puts the plate in front of me, my favorite tomato and basil omelette. He must be in a good mood today. Score for me. We eat of breakfast in comfortable silence, until Naruto tells me his plans today.

6. He will inform me of everywhere he goes. Now I'm talk like "I'm going to the bathroom, then to the lunch room" type of things. Just the basics.

"At lunch do you want to meet up at the hillside? We're all going to be there the whole group."

"Hn." I said but quickly adding more since he gave me a look.

"Sure I'll be a little late though depending on how long the sculpture takes me to finish." I learned a while back that you do not use "Hn" or one word sentences, while dealing Uzumaki Naruto, you will get the pleasure of him ranting your ear off of how "impolite you are" or "you mother gave you a mouth, use it".

"Alright. While after lunch I'll walk you back to class then I'll be going to a business meeting with a old client, so I won't be home until seven, what do you want for take out? "

See what I mean, he informs me like I'm his spouse or something, but I'm not really complaining. It's really nice he doesn't want me to worry about him, I kind of feel special. 'kind of' being the key word.

"Italian. Extra tomato, please."

"Why did I even ask?" Naruto chuckled, and I found myself almost chuckling too. Until I remember this is the man who woke me up.

"Okay, I have to go now. Have a good day, Sasuke." He said ruffling my already messy hair.

"You too," I called back, glaring. He smiled at me before shutting the door behind him. So I finish breakfast, put the dishes in the sink, and go get ready. After styling my hair, which Naruto finds a waste of time, I emerge and head out the door grabbing my keys.

~IN THE LOCKET~

Lunch, Naruto POV

The group and I are sitting under a tree that happened to by on our hill, well besides Sasuke. Shikamaru and I are smoking together, having him bum one off me, for being too lazy to bring them.

"Naruto! Will you please put out the cigarette!" Sakura nags at me. I look at her with a very bored expression. I have heard this a hundred times.

"Nah, Sakura just stop trying. He's been smoking since middle school, no one has ever got him to put one out, or quit for that matter." Kiba said waving his hand dismissively.

"Yeah, take it from someone who never stopped whining about it. What a drag." Shikamaru yawned.

"Heh, damn did you bark about it, Dog-breathe." I chuckled remembering the constant,"You're killing yourself and me, Jackass!" and "As they say, "If an apple a day, keeps the doctors away. A pack a day, keeps them coming right back!'"

"Yeah well, I didn't want to get my hands and feet cut off because they turned cold." Kiba pouted and put his arms around Hinata, as I lit up another cigarette.

"YOUR HANDS AND FEET?! NARUTO-KUN ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHO WILL JOG WITH ME NOW?!" Tears started to run down Lee's eyes dramatically.

"Lee, I promise that my feet and hands are toasty warm. They're not goin' anywhere soon." This seemed to set him at ease for the mean time.

Ino and Sakura started chatting away, Lee was doing a 1000 push ups, Kiba and Hinata blushing rapidly from the whispers in her ear, and Shikamaru was taking a nap. In the distance I saw Sasuke coming this way, I quickly put out my "cancer stick" and started waving at the air to get the smoke away. I realized his lungs were sensitive, so I never tried to smoke around him. Shikamaru gave me a suspicious look when he noticed, I just waved it off. Sasuke walks up carrying two bags of I have no idea what, but I'm assuming it his lunch.

"Hey Sasuke!" Ino and Sakura say in unison, pumping out the little chest they have slightly.

"Wass up, Pretty boy?" Kiba asked with a grin of mirth.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Lee said ever enthusiastically.

"Hey guys, Lee, Kiba, and Shika… Here Naruto, lunch.'' He says offering me a bag of Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Ramen? Seriously? Damn I love you!" I said pulling him into a hug. Maybe I shouldn't have said I "loved" him and hug him right after, because he's blush slightly. Slightly; being the key word. Oh well, it's not far off anyway.

We sat there everyone talking about there day or classes. Truthfully I don't care how Ino almost paralyzed her partner, or Sakura successfully gave a shot to her sensei, how Lee pestered Kiba into doing 200 crunch ups, but I was interested in Sasuke's progression in Art.

"Sasuke, how's your sculpture coming along?" I asked, loving the way his eyes get bright and filled with excitement.

He goes off with art terms that I don't understand. But I still listen intently loving his hands motion as he tells me about his day. Taking me out of my little world of Sasuke, my work cell phone rings.

"You're my source of strength. I've traded everything, that I love for this one thing (Stranded in the offering) Don't leave me here like this. Can't hear me scream from the abyss. And now I wish for you my desire." (2)

They stop talking and look at me, "Shit, sorry I got to take this."

"Yes?" I say very annoyed, immediately switching to English.

"Hello Naruto, you have a conference meeting in 10." The bane of my irritation, or in other words my father says.

"Yea, whatever." I sighed and hang up the phone. Looking at my friends, I see Sasuke cast me a worried look with his eyes, his face still calm. Cute.

"Everything's okay but I have to go, thank you for the food, Sasu-chan. I'll see you around six-ish." I say walking away and knowing all too well that somebody's trying to burn holes in my head because of a certain nickname.

Shikamaru POV

Okay, I've known Naruto since junior high, never once has he put out a cigarette for anyone, since he's started smoking. Or listen to anyone for that matter, but that's another story. I mean a kid in our class who had asthma, asks him to put it out, and he blow a puff of smoke in his face, nonchalantly might I add. Lets just say he's lucky he had his inhaler with him. He doesn't care about anybody's lungs, especially not his own. But immediately he puts it out for Sasuke…

"Sasuke, do you have lung problems?" I yawned, seeming uninterested but the truth, I really was.

"Huh? Oh yeah, but it's mild." Well that explains so much. Naruto has a crush. It even might be more than a simple crush... Troublesome.

"Damn, how'd you get Kitsune (3) to do that?" Kiba asked a little pissed off.

"Do what?You act like Naruto putting out a cigarette is the most outrageous thing known to man. The man was probably done." Ino asked, with Sakura looking interested.

"It's because it is."

"I'm fairly certain it was because of him." I informed eyeing a certain raven.

"Wow, you mean... HAHA! This is great!" Kiba barked out a laugh, finding new material to tease his friend with.

"What you're you guys talking about." Sasuke glares at Kiba, the official Uchiha glare. It's pretty useful with shutting up dogs. Who knew?

And after that the conversation was dropped. Or more like everyone felt uncomfortable from the glare that could stop the freaking US army.

~IN THE LOCKET~

Sasuke's POV

I walked through the door after intentionally avoiding one of my teachers, Possessor Orochimaru. Annoying and a perv. Peeking around I hoped to see Naruto but its seems he's still out. I will admit, I feel a bit lonely. But who wouldn't if you were used to a big ray of sunshine welcoming you home every evening with an even brighter smile? Mhm… no comment? That's what I thought. I decided to change into my grey sweat pants and navy blue wife beater. I really hate the name of these things, not so "women" friendly. (Oh and if you were wondering, Yes I'm a mama's boy.) I grab the remote and put my ass on the annoying orange leather couch Naruto insisted we had to have. Flipping through the channels I finally found something decent, The Walking Dead. Naruto might kill me for watching in without him but I take that chance. Thirty minutes into the show I hear the clicking sound of the key in the door. Looking up I see my blonde haired blue eyed roommate.

"Okaeri." I said smiling.

"Tadaima," And the rays of sunshine returns bearing gifts of tomatoey goodness.

The rest night we eat, talk about anything and everything, and of course he was pissed that I was ahead on him by 2 episodes. Thus, this lead me to promise to watch it again with him. Which he graced me with the biggest sexy grin.

XxXxX

A/N: How'd ya like the chapter? Pretty fluffy I suppose.

(1)- My father use to sing this to me when he woke me up for school it's pretty much a repeat of itself, extremely amusing and highly annoying. This is the whole thing:

Get on up, up

Rise in sun

Get on up, up

x8

(2)- Song by Skillet "Falling in the Black"

(3) Kitsune is fox in Japanese. You will learn the reason they call him that later!


End file.
